More Than Magic
by Clara Edwards
Summary: Clara is a young American witch who, due to her father's work transfer, is starting her 7th year at Hogwarts.  She makes new friends and falls for a tall, redhaired wizard.  Together they make a discovery that might be the end of something wonderful. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Ok, first published fanfic, hope you like it. Obviously, all of the characters, locations, etc. are J.K. Rowling's (I do love that woman). The only stuff that is NOT hers, and is mine: Clara Edwards, Adrian Michaels (sort of...I share him with a friend), Eaglethorne Academy of Magic, Clara's parents...yeah, nothing terribly interesting. Please don't steal stuff because it's uncool : ) Read on!

Chapter 1:

Clara Edwards sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed. She looked around her bedroom, which was littered with half-full boxes and packaging materials. Her eyes made their way to the mirror hanging above her dresser. She pushed a stray strand of curly auburn hair off of her face, revealing dark brown eyes.

To the unsuspecting eye, Clara Edwards was an average 17-year-old. She and her parents had just recently moved to a small village called Ottery St. Catchpole in England. Their next-door neighbors thought that the Edwards's were quite nice, if not slightly eccentric (owing, no doubt, to the fact that they had come from America). What those muggles did not know, however, was that Clara and her parents were wizards.

Harold and Helen Edwards met while working for the Ministry of Magic in London. They married, and two months before Clara was to be born, Harold accepted a position as an ambassador Auror for the Ministry in America. They moved to the states and led a relatively quiet life. Clara first showed her aptitude for magic at the age of three when she accidentally shattered a window during a temper tantrum. Her parents were thrilled.

At the age of eleven, Clara received a letter from Eaglethorne Academy of Magic inviting her to begin her education. She found that many subjects came easy to her, though she struggled slightly with Potions and Astronomy. It was near the end of her sixth year when her father was asked to return to England. You-Know-Who (or Lord Voldemort, for those brave enough to use his name) had been steadily returning to power after nearly dying when he tried to kill Harry Potter, often better known as The Boy Who Lived. Harry had become famous in the wizarding world, and even growing up in America Clara knew his name.

She stood and moved toward her trunk. Tomorrow morning, she would embark on the train ride to Hogwarts, where her seventh and final year of magical education would begin. After throwing in her freshly laundered robes, Clara latched the trunk and began to get ready for bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep - it was nerve-wracking, having to start her final year at a new school - but she had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Clara! Come down for breakfast, you're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" she called down the stairs. Clara checked her reflection once more. Satisfied with what she saw, she seized the handle of her trunk, picked up Liam, her kitten, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Helen watched her daughter pick at her scrambled eggs. "Clara, is everything alright?" she asked. Clara nodded vaguely. "You'll be fine, you've never had trouble making friends. Cheer up, darling, your father and I went to Hogwarts, and I promise you'll love it!" She patted her daughter's hand reassuringly and smiled. Clara managed a weak smile, too.

An hour later, the Edwards's were sharing a teary good-bye as Clara pulled her trunk onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express. All too soon the whistle blew and the train began to move. Clara settled herself in an empty compartment and pulled out a book. She could hear other students moving around the aisles, saying hello to one another, looking for places to sit, wondering aloud what the year would bring. She considered this, absent-mindedly stroking Liam's soft grey fur. What _would _this year bring?

Suddenly, Clara heard a commotion out in the hallway. "_Really, _Harry, just ignore Malfoy. You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you," said a girl who sounded slightly frustrated. "I know that, Hermione, but that doesn't make him any less annoying," replied a boy, who Clara deduced must be Harry. "Malfoy's a right git," said a third voice, another boy, who continued, "-oy, this compartment looks empty." Clara jumped as her own compartment door slid open, revealing three Hogwarts students, who looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see them.

The girl, who had rather bushy hair, exchanged a glance with the dark-haired boy next to her. Clara looked next to the tall red-haired boy who, she was shocked to see, was staring at her. She blushed and looked down at her hands. It was the girl, named Hermione, who spoke first. "Hi...um...sorry...do you mind? Everywhere else is full." She smiled nervously at Clara, who smiled nervously back and shook her head. Hermione sat down across from Clara, next to the dark-haired boy. The tall, red-haired boy sat down next to Clara.

The four looked around at each other. "My name is Hermione Granger," said the girl, holding out her hand. "Clara Edwards," Clara replied, shaking it. The dark-haired boy spoke next, and it finally occurred to Clara who he was. "I'm -" "Harry Potter!" she finished for him, then looked embarrassed at her outburst. He smiled kindly and nodded. Hermione and Harry looked pointedly at the red-haired boy. He turned and held out his hand to Clara "I'm Ron Weasley." She shook his hand, noticing butterflies in her stomach. He considered her carefully for a moment, then spoke. "Your accent's a bit funny - are you American?" Clara couldn't help but grin. "That easy to spot, huh?" They all laughed, and the atmosphere lightened considerably.

Over the next few hours, Clara explained to them her situation. She told them about growing up in America, attending Eaglethorne, and how she was finishing her schooling at Hogwarts. Here, Hermione interrupted her. "So you don't know which house you'll be in?" This had never occurred to Clara, who promptly began to worry. "Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. They'll probably sort you the way they sort the first years." Clara looked at her blankly. "They use a raggedy old hat," explained Ron, opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "It tells you where you should be." "I'll have to find out in front of everyone?" she asked. "Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, "given that you're a seventh-year, technically, they might make an exception. It's really nothing to worry about, everyone's gone through it."

As night fell over the countryside, they changed into their robes. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station, which was crowded with students making their way toward seemingly horseless carriages. "Come with us," Ron said to Clara, helping her heave her trunk toward the waiting line of students. She smiled to herself as she climbed into a carriage with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a round-faced boy she did not know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clara inhaled sharply as she stepped through the double doors into the entrance hall. The castle was magnificent. Hermione smiled at her and said, "Lovely, isn't it?" Clara merely nodded as she stared around. Ron patted his stomach and said "What say we get to the Great Hall and get ready to eat?" "Is that all you ever think about, mate?" Harry said, grinning and punching him in the shoulder. "What?" replied Ron, "I'm hungry." Hermione gave Clara a look that clearly said "_Boys."_ Clara giggled, and suddenly her hand flew to her forehead. "Oh no, I almost forgot! I've got to find...uh..." she dug frantically through her pockets. "Aha!" she exclaimed, extracting a small piece of parchment and reading it. "Um...can you help me find Professor McGonagall?"

Suddenly, a strict-looking woman wearing deep green robes and her hair in a knot at the nape of her neck appeared. "Are you Clara Edwards?" she asked, looking at Clara with such severity that Clara actually flinched at the sound of her own name. "Y-yes...I am." McGonagall surveyed her over the tops of her square spectacles, and with an attempt at a smile said, "Come with me, please." Clara looked helplessly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who all gave her looks of encouragement before being swept with the crowd into the Great Hall.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach once more, but this time they were much less pleasant. Nearly running, she followed Professor McGonagall to her office. There was a fire crackling merrily in the grate and emitting a soft glow that made the room less harsh, somehow. "Please, take a seat. This will only take a moment." Professor McGonagall spoke quickly, but not unkindly. Clara nervously sat down in an armchair in front of the desk. She noticed a hat sitting motionless in front of her. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and placed it on Clara's head.

Before she realized what was happening, Clara was hearing a small voice in her ear. "Hmm...Clara Edwards? An American, eh? Interesting...but never fear! You won't be difficult to place...ahh let's see...yes, yes I think that's it...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat actually shouted the last word, or so Clara thought. "Yes, that's what I suspected," Professor McGonagall said, really smiling this time. Clara looked at her questioningly. "I am Head of Gryffindor house, Miss Edwards, and I trust you'll give me no reason to be displeased with your placement." Shaking her head, Clara quietly replied "No, ma'am." "Very well, let's head to the Great Hall, shall we? I expect you're hungry." And with that, they left the office.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Clara gasped. She looked up at the ceiling, which was as scattered with stars as the sky outside. Glancing around the room, she tried to determine where to sit. Suddenly she noticed Harry standing up and waving to her. _"Which house?"_ he mouthed, for the Hall was too loud to actually hear him. _"Gryffindor,"_ she mouthed back. He grinned widely and motioned her over to him. Relief swept over her and she grinned back. As she approached the table, Harry shoved Ron over to make room for her between them. Hermione grinned at her from across the way. She opened her mouth to speak and silence fell over the room.

Clara followed the eyes of her new housemates to the head table where an old man that Clara assumed must be the Headmaster stood. "Good evening," he said in a carrying voice. "And welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. I shall save my proper speech, as usual, for after the feast, because no doubt you, like I, can wait no longer. Tuck in." Clara turned back to Hermione and was taken aback to find the formerly empty table laden with food. Harry laughed and said "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

After a filling meal, the Gryffindors wearily made their way to the tower. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took it in turns to explain the staircases, ghosts, and portraits at Hogwarts. They had just started an interesting discussion on the different professors when they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she asked, looking down at them. The four looked at each other. "Wait!" called out a voice coming up the stairs behind them. Clara turned to see the same round-faced boy she'd met on the carriage. "I've got the password!" he huffed, mounting the last few stairs. "Never thought I'd see the day," Ron said jokingly, "Neville Longbottom knows the password." Neville grinned sheepishly and said "Ursa Minor."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

The Fat Lady swung forward and admitted them. The common room was round, with a beautiful fireplace and lots of squashy armchairs. Students greeted each other and discussed summer vacations. "Clara, would you like me to show you to the girls' dormitories?" Hermione asked, placing a hand gently on her arm. "Yes," Clara replied, smiling. The girls started toward the spiral staircase when suddenly she heard her name repeated from across the room. "Clara _Edwards?_" the voice asked incredulously.

Clara turned around to find a boy her age sitting on a sofa next to a black boy she didn't know. "Adrian Michaels?!" she asked as he stood and walked toward her. The two stood silent for a moment, each in disbelief of the other's presence. "Wh-...how...you...I...you!" Adrian sputtered. Clara laughed. "I've been wondering where you'd gone!" Hermione spoke up. "You know Adrian, Clara?" Clara looked at her, then back at Adrian, still trying to process the thought. "Yes...yes I do. We were something of rivals back at Eaglethorne, but then in our sixth year he didn't come back to school. Now I know why."

"Well, you heard about my parents' deaths...that was very difficult for me. But I had to go on with my life, so I moved to England to live with my grandma and came here." Adrian stopped there, looking with interest at Clara now.

"I never thought I'd say this, Adrian Michaels," she said quietly, "But I'm very happy to see you." She hugged him, and after a beat he hugged her back.

The two parted awkwardly, saying good night, and Adrian went back to the boy he'd been sitting with. Clara rejoined Hermione, Harry, and Ron. She failed to notice the way that Ron was eyeing Adrian suspiciously.

"Well boys," said Hermione, "We're off to bed. We'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night Harry, Ron," Clara said. Ron smiled at her and she blushed.

As she climbed the stairs behind Hermione, Clara allowed her thoughts to linger on Ron for a moment. She grinned to herself realizing how typical it was of her to become smitten with a boy she barely knew. The girls entered the dormitory, changed into pajamas, and retired.

"Hermione?" Clara whispered into the darkness.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to like it here."

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Clara sat up and pushed aside the curtains on her four-poster to see Hermione doing the same thing. The girls got up, dressed, and headed down the stairs into the common room. It was surprisingly empty. Clara spotted Adrian hanging around by the bottom of the boys' staircase. "Good morning, Adrian!" she said cheerfully. He gave her a small smile and a nod. They both turned as they heard footsteps on the stairs. The black boy from the previous evening appeared. Adrian took his hand, nodded at Clara once more, and they left the room for breakfast. Clara made a mental note to ask about him later. Upon deciding that Harry and Ron could make their own way, she and Hermione headed out of the common room.

The Great Hall was filled with students running back and forth to greet friends from other houses or else comparing their schedules with friends from their own. Clara found a couple of empty seats at the table near Neville, who was studying his own schedule. The girls sat down and Hermione began to discuss classes with Neville. Clara looked up and saw Ron and Harry enter the Hall. Harry caught her eye and she waved them over. They took seats on the other side of the table. McGonagall moved down the line handing out schedules as she went. Clara looked hers over carefully. "Does anybody else have Transfiguration first thing today?" she asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all examined their schedules. "I do," they all said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. "That's a relief," Clara said, giggling, "I have no idea how to get there."

As the four left the Great Hall, Ron hung back from Harry very slightly. He glanced at Clara, then looked away quickly when he realized she was staring at him. Clara felt herself blush and looked down at the floor. Hermione gave her an appraising look, then did the same to Ron. Comprehension dawned on her face and she stopped. The other three stopped too, confused. "I've...I think I've left something at the table..." Hermione said slowly and deliberately. "Well go on then, we'll wait for you," Ron said. Hermione gave Harry a very meaningful look, but he just stared blankly back. "Harry, would you come back into the Great Hall with me? I just want to see if I've left..." she trailed off unconvincingly. "I could go with you, Hermione," Clara offered. "No, you two can go on ahead, Harry and I can get it," Hermione said cheerfully, now dragging Harry away from Clara and Ron. Harry looked back at them and then at Hermione. "Trust me," she hissed, "I'll explain once we're in there." And with that, they disappeared into the Great Hall.

Clara looked at Ron, who immediately looked at the floor. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, er...shall we?" Ron asked awkwardly, motioning down the corridor nearest them. Clara nodded and began to walk next to him.

"You see, Harry?" Hermione said as they peeked out of the Great Hall.

"See what, Hermione? What am I looking at?" Harry asked, still confused.

"_Them_," she said, exasperated, "It's obvious that Ron likes Clara, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him at breakfast!" she finished triumphantly.

"Oh...er...right..." replied Harry, "Um...yeah, I suppose it does seem that...uh..."

"You are impossible, Harry!" Hermione cried. They set off, keeping their distance from

Ron and Clara.

"So..." Clara said, "Who teaches Transfiguration?"

"McGonagall," Ron said, sounding relieved for the broken silence, "You remember - the one you met last night and who gave us our schedules this morning."

"Oh yes, a little bit frightening, isn't she?"

Ron laughed at this. "Yes, and I'd like to say that her bark is worse than her bite, but I don't think that's entirely true." The two laughed and the atmosphere between them became infinitely more comfortable.

Clara followed Ron into the Transfiguration classroom, which was already half-full with students from all different houses. They took seats near the back of the room. As she unpacked her bag, Clara looked around. She spotted Adrian a few rows up chatting animatedly with a Hufflepuff girl she didn't know. He looked over in Clara's direction, and she responded by waving frantically and accidentally dropping her inkwell. She cursed under her breath as she bent down to clean it up and knocked heads with Ron, who'd made the exact same move at that moment. Both swore loudly, and then began to laugh.

"How do you know Adrian?" Ron asked in what he seemed to think was a nonchalant fashion as he swept up broken glass bits with his wand.

"Oh, I used to go to school with him in the states. He and I were...rivals of sorts, I suppose," Clara explained. She stopped mopping up the spilled ink and studied Adrian a little more closely. So closely, in fact, that she didn't notice Ron watching _her_ with a little more than a touch of jealousy on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I can't honestly understand how we're expected to remember all that...it's ludicrous!" Clara exclaimed, dropping her book bag on the floor and sitting down in a chair by the fireplace. The Gryffindor common room was filled with students, many with the same complaint as Clara.

"Tell me about it," Ron moaned, "I've got so much homework it feels like we've been here a week already. Has the first day always been this bad?" Harry rubbed his eyes vigorously in response and slouched into another chair. Ron dropped to the floor and eyed his bag maliciously. Hermione alone was cheerful.

"It isn't _so_ bad. I mean, yes, it's quite a lot to do, but it's not all very difficult, is it? Most of it's just review of what we've done in previous years, that's all. As seventh years, we ought to be able to handle it," she finished, pulling a giant book from her own bag and beginning to read. Clara stared at her for a moment, then looked at Harry and Ron. _Is she always like that? _she mouthed. They both nodded wearily. Clara shook her head and reached for some of her homework.

Two hours later, the four had relocated to a table, which was now strewn with parchment, quills, books, and inkwells. "Well, at least I've finished Transfiguration," Clara said, yawning widely. She rolled up her parchment and shoved several books back into her bag.

"Hang on - you _understood_ all that?" Ron asked incredulously. Clara nodded. He stared in disbelief at his unfinished assignment. A smudge of ink on his nose gave him the look of someone who was slightly deranged. Next to him, Harry threw down his quill.

"I'm with Ron, this might as well have been written in a foreign language." He stretched luxuriously and ruffled his hair. Hermione exchanged a glance with Clara. She pulled Harry's parchment toward her.

"Ron," she said casually, flipping open Harry's book, "maybe if you ask nicely, Clara will try to explain it to you. Harry, I don't know what you've done here...look, most of what you need is on this page."

Harry and Hermione set to work. Ron and Clara sat in silence.

"Erm..." said Ron, "D'you mind?" He looked at Clara rather sheepishly, and she fought very hard not to laugh. She pulled Ron's homework toward her, allowing herself a small, satisfied smile. Flipping through the book, she explained where Ron had gotten mixed up. He had just set about fixing things when Adrian entered the common room. Clara looked at Ron, but her curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Ron looked up at her, then at Adrian, and gave a non-commital shrug. Taking that as permission, Clara got up and approached Adrian, who was making his way toward the dormitory stairs.

"Evening, Michaels," she said, reviving the use of his surname, which the two had been accustomed to at Eaglethorne.

"All right, Edwards?" he replied, failing to hide a smile.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked, indicating the portrait hole. He looked toward the stairs, but seemed to decide that he had a few minutes to spare.

The two walked down the corridor outside in silence for a few minutes. "Are we doing something here or did you just have a sudden desire to begin a healthy lifestyle?" Adrian finally asked, not bothering to disguise the laughter in his voice. Clara punched him in the arm and laughed.

"That will be enough of your sass, thank you," she said. "I just wanted to chat, that's all. We may have been rivals, but we were never arch nemeses, and I don't see why we can't be friends now. You're the only familiar face I've got here." Adrian considered this, then nodded to show that he thought she made a valid point.

"Who's that boy I saw you holding hands with this morning?" Clara asked, allowing the nod to serve as his agreement to participate in a conversation. Adrian slowed here and surveyed her carefully.

"Well," he said, "his name is Dean Thomas. Since you noticed the hand-holding, thanks, no doubt, to your Sherlock Holmes-style attention to detail, am I right to assume I don't need to explain the nature of our relationship?" He smiled at her, apparently pleased with himself for taking advantage of another opportunity to tease Clara.

"For goodness' sake, Michaels, I'm not stupid," she replied "but very clever all the same. No, I think I've got a handle on what kind of relationship it is. Is it public?"

"Well we don't feel the need to flaunt it. Even the small display of affection you saw is rare...not that we're never affectionate, we just don't believe in PDA's." Clara nodded, but said nothing.

"May I ask what is going on between you and...oh what's his name...the Weasley boy-"

"-Ron?"

Adrian looked smug. Clara blushed, then smiled sheepishly at him. "I won't bother lying about it. He's cute."

"If memory serves me right, you've always been partial to the ginger crowd," he pointed out. "Don't you remember Jordan from Eaglethorne?" Clara stopped dead.

"You knew about that?!" she asked, panicked.

"Edwards, everyone knew about that. Even _he _knew about that. Well, I think he did anyway...not the brightest crayon in the box, that one," Adrian said thoughtfully. Clara groaned and began walking again.

"That's embarrassing...I thought nobody knew," she whispered. Adrian looked shocked.

"How could have possibly thought that? You're completely transparent when it comes to romance. You realize I've seen you for a total of ten minutes since you arrived and I've already picked up on your interest in Weasley?" He saw the look of horror on her face and continued, "Well don't worry, I'm sure _he _hasn't got a clue. It must be a redhead thing...or a straight boy thing."

The two continued walking, discussing things that had come to pass since last they met. Adrian talked about living with his grandmother in London. Clara explained her father's transfer back to England and life in Ottery St. Catchpole. They arrived back at the portrait about half an hour after they'd left and went inside.

Clara found Harry, Ron, and Hermione still hard at work at the table in the corner. She bid Adrian good night sat down with them. They passed the next hour in near silence, only asking questions related to homework. Finally, around eleven, they gave up for the evening. Clara and Hermione said good night to the boys and went up to bed.

The girls' dormitory was empty when Clara and Hermione entered. They went to their respective beds and began to pull on pajamas.

"Clara," Hermione began tentatively, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," replied Clara, turning her covers down. Hermione looked confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

Clara glanced at her, and then realized when she'd said.

"Oh I'm sorry, people probably don't say that here," she said, smacking her forehead, "Yeah, you can ask me a question." Hermione smiled and then cleared her throat.

"Well it's just...I couldn't help but notice the way you look at Ron...and I just wondered whether...you know...I mean if I'm wrong, obviously, feel free to correct me, I just...well you...you light up a bit when he's around, you know..." she finished lamely. She looked at Clara, hoping that she'd understood the implied question. Clara blushed and looked down at her hands as she smoothed back her quilt.

"I, uh...well he's...um..." Clara sighed heavily and sat on her bed. "Yeah...he's...he's really nice...and funny...and good-looking..." she said quietly. She looked up at Hermione who, she was slightly surprised to see, was grinning widely.

"Clara, that's just darling," she said. She went over to Clara and sat down next to her. "And do you know," she continued excitedly, "I think he likes you."

"Oh no, he couldn't," Clara said, blushing once more. Hermione just smiled knowingly and walked back to her bed.

"Time will tell...good night, Clara."

"Good night, Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thanks to those who've stuck with me so far and reveiwed - I promise more will be up soon!_

Chapter 6:

The next morning at breakfast, Clara couldn't ignore the constant glances and smiles she was receiving from Hermione. Clearly subtlety was not one of her strong points. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be paying no attention. In fact, he looked positively sulky. He'd barely spoken a word all morning, and was now stabbing at his scrambled eggs as though they'd done him a great personal wrong. Clara and Hermione looked to Harry for an explanation. He only shrugged and continued to watch Ron massacre his breakfast.

Some of the mysterious rage seemed to work itself out of Ron's system by the time they reached Greenhouse Three. He joined in as Harry and Hermione told Clara about the dangerous plants they've worked with in the past. She was familiar with most of them, but there were some she'd never even heard of.

Clara found the she liked Professor Sprout immediately. She also remembered just how much she enjoyed Herbology. Their first lesson of the year was to be a refresher course in retrieving Snargaluff pods. Clara shared a Snargaluff with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

About fifteen minutes in, she went to empty one of her pods at the same time as Hermione. She took the opportunity to have a quick word.

"Hermione, what's the matter with Ron?" Hermione looked curiously over at Ron, who was being beaten back from the Snargaluff by one of its vines. She shook her head and emptied her pod.

"I don't know...I mean he seems a bit better, doesn't he? But he was in a right state this morning. Ron's always a bit moody like that, though. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Clara," she finished, smiling kindly. "But you know," she added in an undertone as the girls made their way back, "I'm sure he'd cheer up a bit more if you talk to him." She gave Clara another smile and set back to work.

At the end of class, the seventh years stumbled out of Greenhouse Three covered in dirt. Some nursed small injuries from their Snargaluffs. Clara looked around the grounds properly for the first time. Off in the distance she saw smoke curling out of the chimney of a small cabin.

"Does someone live there?" she asked the group at large. Harry followed the direction of her extended arm.

"Oh yeah, that's where Hagrid lives," he said, then, turning to Ron and Hermione, "we haven't seen him yet, have we?"

"Was he even at the feast?" Ron asked, now looking at Hagrid's, too.

"Come to think of it, I'm not sure he was," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"Not sure?" snorted Ron. "He'd be hard to miss wouldn't he? I mean, let's face it, Hagrid's not exactly someone you can overlook." Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Who is Hagrid?" Clara asked. There appeared to be a rather large animal...maybe a dog...running around in front of the cabin.

"He's the gamekeeper. Big bloke...you won't believe he's real when you see him," Ron said, grinning to himself.

"We should head down there for a visit tonight after dinner," Harry suggested. Hermione and Ron nodded their agreement.

That evening, after a hurried supper, the four set off for Hagrid's. It was unusually cool outside for September, and Clara shivered slightly as they tramped across the grounds. She pulled her cloak a little tighter. They came up to the front door of the cabin and Harry knocked. Great booming barks greeted the sound, then footsteps. The door creaked slowly open.

"Oh my word..."

Clara's hand flew to her mouth as she laid eyes on the largest man she'd ever seen. His face was obscured by wild tangles of black hair and a great, big, bushy beard. Clara estimated that he must stand at least twice as tall as her father, maybe more. Hagrid smiled down at the four of them, and then spoke.

"Been wonderin' when I migh' see the likes o' you." His kind gaze paused on each face in turn, and then rested on Clara's. He considered her carefully for a moment.

"Don't think I've seen you before. Yer face looks a bit familiar, though." Hermione spoke up.

"Hagrid, this is Clara, she's new here, came over from America. I don't want to sound rude, but it _is _a bit cold out..."

"Oh righ', righ'! Get in here!" Hagrid stepped back to allow them entry into his cabin.

Clara followed Hermione inside and was instantly knocked backward into Ron by a boarhound who seemed very eager to meet her.

"FANG YEH RUDDY GREAT BRUTE, GET DOWN!" Hagrid yelled, seizing the dog by the collar. The dog struggled to reach Clara, clearly intending to lick her to death. Ron helped to steady her, and she grinned at him in thanks. Hagrid ushered them over to a scrubbed wooden table and they sat down. He set about making tea.

"How was yer firs' day back?" he asked, plunking down giant mugs in front of them. Clara stared at hers, wide-eyed, and then looked to Hermione, who grinned.

"Loads of homework, of course," Ron said, scratching Fang's ears.

"The lessons have all been really interesting, though," Hermione replied, blowing on her tea. "I must admit, with the kinds of things we're getting to this early on, I'm worried about N.E.W.T.s."

"Oh goodness, that's this year isn't it?" Clara said suddenly, smacking her forehead. The others nodded sullenly. "Bollocks, I'd forgotten about those." Everyone stared at her. "...My dad says it all the time."

Hagrid leaned forward on the table, which groaned under his weight. "American, are yeh?" he asked, now surveying Clara with interest.

"Yes. Well, I was born there, but I'm actually British by heritage - my parents were both born in England. They went to school here, actually." she explained.

"What's yer las' name?" Hagrid asked.

"Edwards."

Hagrid slammed a giant fist down on the table, making them all jump. "Can' be Harold Edwards? An' Helen Williams?" Clara nodded, alarmed.

"I knew yer face looked familiar! Yeh've got yer dad's eyes and yer mum's smile, you have," Hagrid grinned at her. "Yer mum and dad were some nice folks." He scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Now that yeh mention it, I did hear summat abou' his transfer ter America. But yeh can' be goin' ter Hogwarts livin' there, now can yeh?" Clara shook her head.

"Oh no, we moved over the summer. We're living in Ottery St. Catchpole," she said. Ron choked on his tea. Hagrid patted him hard on the back, potentially hurting rather than helping him.

"Blimey, Ron, didn' yer mother teach yeh ter swallow before yeh breathe?" he said sternly. Ron gasped for breath.

"Sorry...er...wrong pipe," he croaked. Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

The remainder of the evening passed with a great deal of amusing conversation at Hagrid's. When he offered around his rock cakes, Hermione kicked Clara under the table to let her know not to take one. Finally, as it neared curfew, the four prepared to leave.

"Well Clara," Hagrid said, clapping her on the shoulder, "it was nice ter meet yeh. If yer parents decide ter stop by and visit, tell 'em ter come see me. I'll be wantin' a word," he finished, and winked at her. She grinned and nodded, holding onto Hermione to keep from falling over under the weight of his hand.

It was dark when the left the cabin. Clara realized that the grounds looked much more eerie at night. Suddenly, she heard something howl in the forest. She responded by quickening her pace and keeping closer to the others. When they reached the castle, she was thankful to pass through the double doors into the warmth of the Entrance Hall.

The common room was fairly empty when Clara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it to the tower. Adrian sat in an armchair near the fire reading a letter. The four gathered around the fire to warm themselves.

"Hello, Adrian," Clara said. He looked up from his letter and smiled.

"Evening, Edwards." Clara smiled back at him.

"Who's that from?" she asked, trying to read over his shoulder. He pulled the letter toward him and shot her a bemused look.

"It's from my gran, and it's none of your business," he said. Clara grinned and playfully snatched at the letter.

"Oh come _on_ Adrian, what could your grandma possibly have written that you can't let me see?" Adrian continued to hold the letter out of her reach, and she eventually gave up.A few minutes passed in silence. Finally, Ron stood up.

"I'm going to bed," he said. He looked troubled. Harry stood, too.

"Yeah, I think I'll go as well," he said, looking at Ron curiously. "Good night, all."

The girls and Adrian bade them good night and watched them walk toward the staircase. Hermione sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Honestly, what has gotten into him lately? He's so moody!" she exclaimed, standing up rather suddenly. "I'm off to bed, I'm exhausted. Are you coming Clara." Clara yawned widely and nodded. The girls said good night to Adrian and climbed the staircase. As Clara lie in bed, she couldn't help but wonder about the way Ron was acting. Judging by Hermione's reaction to it, he wasn't usually like this. Why, then, did he seem to get so upset? She tried to work it over until she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

1_Note from the author: Hey all! I'm back after a looong break. I'm back in the swing of things, though, and will hopefully keep up my story a bit better. As always, R&R, I'd love to know what you think. Thanks, and enjoy the new chapter!_

Chapter 7

In the morning, Clara and Hermione walked down the stairs into the common room. Harry was sitting on the sofa, and turned around when he heard them talking.

"Good morning, Harry," the girls said in unison. Hermione looked at him for a moment, then at the empty spot next to him.

"Harry, where's Ron? Is he still upstairs?" Clara looked toward the the stairs to the boys' dormitory, as though expecting Ron to appear.

"He's already gone down to breakfast. I asked him to wait, but he said he had something to do before the start of lessons this morning," Harry said, rubbing his eyes, "Then he left muttering something about 'not so great' and 'I like walks too'. Sounded a bit mad, really." Clara and Hermione exchanged confused glances. Harry stood and picked up his school bag.

"Well, shall we?" he asked. The girls nodded and trailed after him as he left the portrait hole. Hermione and Harry discussed Ron's odd behavior, but Clara remained silent, thinking hard. What on earth had the muttering been about? Walks? She couldn't make heads or tails of it.

The three entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Moments later Adrian and Dean appeared and took the seats across from them. Clara grinned at the pair of them. "Adrian," she said, "I don't believe we've been introduced." She motioned to Dean, who smiled shyly and looked at Adrian. Adrian shot Clara a bemused look, then cleared his throat importantly.

"Clara Edwards, I'd like you to meet Dean Thomas. Dean, Clara," he said, with dramatic, sweeping gestures. "Happy?"

"Yes, very," Clara said, and laughed. Just then she heard Harry speak.

"Oy, Ron!"

Clara turned in time to see Ron shoot Adrian an angry look and then storm off down the table toward the doors. As she looked from Harry to Hermione to Adrian and back to Ron in shock, it hit her. She jumped up from the table, upsetting a pitcher of milk.

"Adrian, you need to come with me right now!" she said, and tore off after Ron. She got halfway to the doors and turned around. Adrian was still sitting at the table looking bewildered.

"ADRIAN MICHAELS!" Clara yelled at him, stamping her foot. Reluctantly he rose from the table, but at the look on her face he hurried toward her. Clara turned tail and ran out the doors, ignoring the stares and whispers from the other students. She saw Ron head down the stairs and out onto the grounds. Adrian caught up with her and together they sped after him.

Clara blinked in the bright sunlight. "Ron!" she called at his retreating back. He ignored her.

"That's enough of that," Adrian said, and pointed his wand at Ron. "Locomotor Mortis!" Clara gasped as, ahead of them, Ron's legs snapped together and he fell face-forward onto the lawn. As Clara and Adrian approached, he rolled over and pointed his wand at Adrian.

"Ron wait, it's not what you think," Clara said. She flicked her wand and Ron's legs sprang apart. He glared from Adrian to Clara, but said nothing.

"She's telling the truth, Weasley," Adrian added, offering Ron a hand up, which he refused. He stood on his own and brushed dirt and grass from his sweater. With another angry glance, he prepared to storm off once more. This time Clara stepped in front of him.

"Honestly, Weasley, have you never noticed the company I keep?" Adrian asked, holding up his wand threateningly. Ron eyed him wearily.

"You're always with Dean, so what?" he shot angrily.

Adrian stared at him, and suddenly it seemed that Ron had gotten the point. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "You mean...you mean that you and Dean...not you and..." he pointed to Clara. Adrian nodded and Clara smiled. Ron looked from one to the other, completely taken aback. His ears turned bright red. Then, without a single word, he sprinted back up to the castle. Clara stared after him, confused. She turned and saw Adrian shaking his head and chuckling to himself, and punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" he asked, looking offended and rubbing the spot that she'd struck.

"You laughed at him. You're not allowed," Clara replied, and with that, she trudged back up to the castle.

Back in the Great Hall, Hermione and Harry heard Clara's account of what happened outside. "Well," Hermione said, picking up her bag, "it certainly explains why he's been acting so strangely." Harry nodded, following suit. Their discussion lasted them until they reached the Transfiguration classroom, where they found Ron sitting sullenly alone at the back of the room. He offered them no recognition as they took seats next to his.

And so it went, for the rest of the day. Ron missed lunch ("Completely unlike him," Harry observed), and shared no classes with Clara and Hermione in the afternoon. This left the girls free to speculate more on his behavior. Hermione asked again for the details of that morning's encounter, hashing and rehashing every word spoken and every action taken.

By dinner, Clara was tired of talking. She ate quickly and went back to Gryffindor tower before the rest of them. Sighing, she flopped heavily into an armchair. Over the next hour, the common room filled around her. Finally she heard the familiar voices she was waiting for.

"Ron, just say something, I'm tired of this sulky silence!" Hermione was pleading with him as they entered the room.

"Yeah, come on, mate, cheer up," Harry said. Clara saw him pat Ron on the back, and Ron, as expected, offered no reaction. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, and Harry shrugged. As she watched Ron head glumly toward the dormitory stairs, Clara was suddenly struck with an idea. She stood up from her chair and marched over to him.

"Ronald Weasley, stop right there," she demanded. He turned around to face her, and before he could speak, before he could turn away, before he had a chance to do anything at all, she kissed him. She pulled away, slightly embarrassed, and very surprised that she'd actually gone through with it. Ron gaped at her. Slowly he reached up and touched his lips, as though to affirm for himself that it had really happened. He looked at Clara, grinned, and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well it's about time," Adrian's voice rang out in the now silent room. Everyone burst into laughter. Ron, laughing with the others, held out his hand to Clara.

"Fancy a walk?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hey gang! Sorry it's been so long. Those of you who are still with me, thanks for your patience! Those who are new, enjoy the latest chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to get something up so you didn't think I'd forgotten! Read on :)_

Chapter 8

The next few weeks passed in a whirlwind of studying, exams, and homework. However, it was very difficult to dampen Clara's spirits, even with the long hours she spent reading books and writing essays. She and Ron spent as much of their free time together as they could, generally with Harry and Hermione, but occasionally they'd wander off onto the grounds without them.

Classes were becoming more difficult than ever. Clara managed to keep up, though some days she wondered how, with her head so full of thoughts of Ron that there was room for little else. She also found that she was making a few friends in her classes, particularly Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor, and Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff. She had also finally met Ron's sister (and Harry's girlfriend) Ginny, who had in turn introduced her to Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Overall, Clara learned, the Hogwarts students as a whole were quite nice.

The only Slytherin she really knew anything about was Draco Malfoy, and what she knew she did not like. Having heard a somewhat biased, but mostly factual, back-story on him from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Clara found herself forming opinions that, she had to admit, he had not _really _earned, having never so much as looked at her. Still, she could not deny that she felt a smug arrogance around him, and certainly disapproved of the way he looked at others as though he were somehow above them.

As October came to a close, the temperature dropped lower each day. Halloween morning dawned bright and cold. Clara snuggled down under her comforter as the sun fell across her pillow, very reluctant to leave her warm bed for the chill that had settled in and around the castle. _The sooner you get up, the sooner you can see Ron, _coaxed a small voice in her head. She grinned in spite of herself as she threw the covers aside and gave a violent shiver.

Lessons passed slowly that day, with the promise of a delicious feast in the evening. Clara couldn't hide her relief when the bell finally rang to signal the end of Ancient Runes. With Hermione at her heels, she ran up to the common room to deposit her book bag. They met Harry and Ron on their way back out and waited for them to reappear a moment later with Ginny and Neville in tow.

Clara was astounded by the decorations in the Great Hall. Enormous jack o' lanterns grinned from every corner, while live bats fluttered over the heads of those already seated. She stared around in wonder and amusement. She laughed as she saw a couple of first years duck to avoid the bats. Suddenly, she felt a hand in hers.

"If you think this is good, you should see the place at Christmas," Ron said, admiring the jack o' lanterns and waving to Hagrid. Clara grinned at the look of pride on Hagrid's face, realizing that it must have been he who'd grown the massive pumpkins. She led Ron over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, anxious for the moment when the food would appear and dinner would begin.

The Halloween feast outdid the start of term feast. Clara felt that was quite an accomplishment, considering she'd thought then that she had never had such a delicious meal. True, she was still unaccustomed to some of the foods – steak and kidney pie, for one – but generally she was very impressed with it all.

Full to bursting, Clara and Ron left the table before the others had quite finished dessert. She smiled at him and took his hand. He leaned in close to her ear. "Shall we take the scenic route back to the tower?" he whispered, giving her hand a squeeze. Clara giggled, reveling in the butterflies she always felt around him.

"You read my mind," she whispered back, winking. Ron laughed and led her past the House tables. As they passed the Slytherin table, however, they came to a stop. Clara looked questioningly at Ron, who appeared to be shielding her.

"What's the hold-up?" she asked, peering around him. She took a startled step backward as she found herself looking into the arrogant face of Draco Malfoy.

"Seems your boyfriend doesn't want me too close to you," Malfoy drawled. He gave Clara an appraising look, then turned his disdainful gaze to Ron. "What's the matter, Weasley? Afraid she might realize that she could do better?" He grinned maliciously, and Ron's ears reddened. Clara, recognizing the warning sign, stepped in.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, doing her best to match his disdain. Malfoy smirked at her.

"I'm just a little surprised at the company you keep, Edwards," he said casually. Ron's eyes narrowed. Clara grabbed his hand and flung an angry look at Malfoy.

"I don't see why you care," she said, stepping around Ron. "I don't know you and you don't know me, so the company I choose to keep is none of your business." Clara turned back to Ron and said in a low voice, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"That's true, but my father always spoke so highly of your grandfather. I expect he'd be ashamed to know that a granddaughter of his was hanging out with blood traitors and Mudbloods," Malfoy said quietly. Clara felt angry color rising in her cheeks. She turned to face him, struggling to keep Ron at bay.

"I think he'd rather I did that than spend my time with a pompous bastard like you," she spat. Malfoy looked maddeningly superior.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," he replied coolly. She shot him a scathing look and finally succeeded in forcing Ron away from him and through the double doors.

Out in the Entrance Hall, Clara tried to calm Ron down. "You know I don't care what Malfoy thinks," she murmured. "And you should also know that, as far as I'm concerned, there's no one better for me than you." Ron looked at her sulkily as he considered her words. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed. Clara grinned and brought his hand up to her face to kiss it. Ron smiled warily and looked at the floor.

"Now,"she said softly, "About that scenic route..." Ron's eyes snapped up to meet hers, and he started laughing. Then he took Clara's hand and all but dragged her down the nearest empty corridor.


End file.
